The Dreameater Tale
by SaoirseSpeir
Summary: /Once upon a time, there lived a monster that fed on dreams./ Yako tells a bedtime story. NeuroxYako


**Bedtime Story**

**[Neuro/Yako]**

**

* * *

**

_Once upon a time_

_._

_._

_._

_There lived a monster._

_The monster was one of gigantic proportions._

_It ate and ate._

_And was never satisfied._

**.&.**_  
_

Yako thought the day would never come.

The day that she wouldn't have to answer to his ridiculous demands

His terrible inhumanity.

He was gone.

At last.

**.&.**

_The monster lived in an underground cave. _

_Each day it ate It's full of the dreams that leaked down from the forgotten minds in the ground._

_Each day, It would finish It's meals with a sense of dissatisfaction._

_For the dreams It ate were always full of regret, bland and tasteless._

_The monster soon grew tired of It's unappealing diet._

_On that day, the monster traveled up to the surface._

**.&.**

But it was strange…

Each day, Yako found her feet walking

Almost automatically

Towards the old office,

Before she realized and corrected herself

With an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach

That wasn't sad

And wasn't happy either.

It unsettled her.

This strange feeling she couldn't quite place.

**.&.**

_The monster broke through the world,_

_Blinking_

_In the morning sunlight, for It had never seen such brightness before._

_But It knew_

_(for It was really quite smart)_

_That It needed to disguise Itself_

_To obtain any of the fresh, delicious new dreams._

_And so the monster stepped out of the earth_

_As a Man.  
_

**.&.**

Yako decided not to continue her studies.

Somehow, after all she had seen, all she had done

With him

Going back to order and discipline

Seemed too meaningless,

Too tedious,

Too false.

Somewhere inside her, she knew

There was more to the world

Than that.

She thought about continuing

Private Investigation.

It was what most wanted her to be.

Because they only knew her as

Yako

The High-School Private Investigator.

The Piggish Detective.

As if they had forgotten

The moments of teamwork.

A flash of a blue suit, golden triangles.

A deep voice, skirting around the edges of politeness.

Her self-proclaimed Assistant.

It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

And in all reality, he had.

**.&.**

_The beings on the surface fascinated the monster at first._

_But It soon came to realize just how _

_(utterly)_

_Unintelligent most were, compared to Itself._

_The monster knew, if It wasn't careful,_

_It would attract all sorts of unnecessary attention._

_'I need a more unassuming disguise. I need something to hide behind.'_

_The monster thought._

_And it was thus that the monster met the Girl.  
_

**.&.**

Yako remembered the day they first met.

She remembered

The smell of incense

The blurred sight of her spotless sleeves

The soft touch of fingertips as she passed relatives

The sound of muted voices whispering memories to each other

The taste of sorrow.

And then

Her senses were warped

The flora began to move and the dead smiled

It was sudden

She looked around, and he was there, a psychotic grin on his face

He had not given her pity, nor sympathy

Neither condolences nor empty promises

But instead

A way to stand up again.

* * *

"Mom?"

Yako blinked awake and gazed blearily down at the small child tugging at her sleeve. She smiled and picked him up, wondering vaguely what she had been dreaming about.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"You were telling me a bedtime story. But you fell asleep." He pouted, wriggling into a more comfortable position on her lap.

"So I was. Sorry, darling."

"That's ok. Just don't let it happen again, or be prepared to pay the price." The boy said with a smirk. This was quickly changed to a petulant scowl, however, when his mother snorted with laughter. "Don't laugh! I was being cool and merciful!"

"You sounded – looked – so much like your father just then! I couldn't help it." Yako bit her lip to hold in her amusement as her son blinked, indignant. She pecked him on the forehead, where his little eyebrows puckered. And again, when the crinkle refused to disappear. "Don't frown like that, consider it a compliment! You admire Daddy, don't you? (Just don't copy _everything_ he says, please.)"

"Fine. You're forgiven." He grumbled, turning his head. But not fast enough for her to miss the silly grin that he tried to stifle. Yako felt her own grin grow, sweetened by the content happiness that pooled in her heart.

"So, where was I? Ah, yes, the Monster meeting the Girl…"

* * *

It was late when she had finished. Her son rested in the crook of her arm, dozing peacefully. Yako let her thoughts wander as she gently stroked her child's golden hair.

_I should get him up to bed..._

_But it's so warm and comfortable like this..._

_He seemed to like that story...maybe I should write it out..._

_But being called a 'monster'...don't know if he'd like that...although, he does deserve it...  
_

_Even if it would be just a fictional 'story' to most..._

_Hmm..._

The soft _click_ of the window stirred her from her half-asleep state. She sighed as she heard the familiar muffled thump of a body dropping from the windowsill into the house.

"Really, what's the point of having a door if you just use the window all the time?"

"My, how rude a woman gets when married. Not even given the chance to say 'I'm home', yet it was you who had pestered me to do so."

She felt fingertips slide smoothly through her hair as a warm presence stopped to stand behind her. Tilting her head up, she met the brilliant green eyes of her husband and mirrored his smile.

"Welcome home, Neuro."

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N**: And they lived happily ever after. 8D

Ok, so kinda angsty at first. But it turned out ok, in the end! Fluff for everyone! Even if it's OOC fluff! Hey, what with the recent chapters, it's all practically canon. What do you think will happen in 202? I don't doubt there'll be a happy ending. THERE _WILL _BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR MTNN. Whether it'll be romantic, platonic or just as normal…either way, it'll be happy. Throw your logic and flames at me! I will stand firm! (…Or you could just join me in my fervent hope for the last chapter. If you want. That'd be nice, actually.)

The boy remains unnamed as I am indecisive and terribly unoriginal. Any suggestions?

Hope you enjoyed it! (And apologies for the wonked grammar/structure)


End file.
